1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a lead frame and a light emitting diode package having the lead frame, wherein the light emitting diode package can have advantages of better heat dissipation and versatile electrical wiring.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical light emitting diode package includes a substrate, a first electrode and a second electrode arranged on the substrate, and plural light emitting chips mounted on the substrate and electrically connecting with the first and second electrodes.
However, in a typical light emitting diode (LED) package, only two electrodes are provided to supply electricity to the light emitting chips, such that, the plural light emitting chips can only be connected in parallel with a power source, which limits the connecting ways of the light emitting chips. Furthermore, the typical LED package has a limited heat dissipation area and accordingly a poor heat dissipation capability which adversely affects the useful life and reliability of the typical LED package.
What is needed, therefore, is a lead frame and a light emitting diode package having the lead frame which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.